Clairvoyant
by moonlit flower
Summary: Dreams are a manifestation of subconscious desires. Daydreams, then, could only be our conscious wants. Each dream, if dreamt with enough force, can strike through the mind and pierce reality. Fluff. SasuNaru.


Clairvoyant

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet…

------

Naruto is a very bad psychic.

When he was small he always made little prophecies written in paper on his shining heart. When the crotchety old lady who took care of him spilled his rice on the floor then scooped it back into his little wooden bowl in front of him- all covered with twigs and dirt, Naruto would smile and thank her with his eyes. Because, in his mind he saw a dark haired avenger swooping past, spearing her on his shining sword and pulling the small bedraggled boy onto his trusty steed to join him in boyish adventures. Naruto just had one day more to wait…because of course the avenger's horse was tired or his hero refused to ask for direction and gotten lost in some unknown place called Konohe. And of course, when the old lady moved out he didn't stop dreaming.

Naruto first saw Sasuke being pulled by his mother down the road. Naruto stopped that night in his sleep and saw himself smiling at the other boy. He would stop pulling at his mother's hands immediately and smile back, recognizing someone to commiserate with. Sasuke would snatch Naruto's grimy palm and walk off with him yelling about how horrible mothers were, loudly for his mother's benefit. Sasuke would not notice how Naruto clammed up at the mention of family. The pale boy would turn to his new friend and ask him about his own mother.

Naruto saw himself bowing his head and whispering in such soft hushed tones how he had no family. How the crotchety old lady that spilled his rice all over the floor raised him. How everything was going to be okay though. One day some dark avenger would come and spear the old lady with his sword and take him away forever. Sasuke would then smile at him and say that he thought it would be illegal to spear someone without clearing it with his father, but he wouldn't mind taking the Naruto away forever.

Sasuke's mother- who smells like fresh white plum would then come to take the boy home. Sasuke refused to let go of Naruto, and so his mother with her white plum blossom scent would carry them both home to a loud, but loving father and a doting older brother. They would all live happily ever after, because Naruto would cure all angst-ing, genocidal and avenging tendencies in the Uchiha household with his sunny smile.

The next day Naruto passed the Uchiha boy with his mother on the same road again. He smiled his best smile. Sasuke looked down at the filthy boy with rice all over his threadbare T-shirt and mouth stretched to ridiculous proportions that must have hurt his face and he glared. But that didn't stop Naruto from dreaming.

When Naruto first came to school a slender pink haired girl smiled at him. At that moment Naruto knew he found his true love. Someone who truly recognized his poor tortured soul for what it truly was. He saw himself talking to her during missions, sharing hot steaming mugs of jasmine tea while poring over mission spec'sSomething he heard adults do and sparring out in a large grassy field. Then she let out an earsplitting squeal and bounced over to the dark brooding spec of blue in the corner. Naruto didn't stop dreaming.

It was late at night after an intense sparring match with Sasuke that Naruto dreamed. He smiled up at the stars and saw himself and Sasuke growing older and closer. Finally Naruto, having proved himself as a wise leader by preventing a famine in Konoha and slewing a thousand enemy ninjas using some secret ancient jutsu that relied on the power of the Kyuubi to stimulate the fields of Konoha into producing crops at alarming rates.

A field of thick poisonous plants cropped around the enemy nin forcing them to eat the deceptive apple-like fruit or die of starvation. However, this display of power had shown Sasuke that Naruto's personal demons fit the metaphor all too well. Naruto fled to forest to rest all the while crying, because he was sure he lost his best friend who he had been nursing affections for. After an hour Sasuke would burst in wearing most of the shrubbery in the forest and looking frantic. In his joy of finding Naruto he would let it slip that he loved him too. They new lovers would return back to Konoha to find that Naruto was unanimously decided to be the new Hokage. And then they would live happily ever after with Konoha forever prospering.

The next week Sasuke left with only a purple backpack. Naruto almost, but didn't stop dreaming.

Before the dreaded battle at the End, Naruto smiles. In his mind he sees himself pulling all the stops on Sasuke, matching him punch for punch. Then, when they are locked in battle, Naruto looks into Sasuke's face and remembers all the good times they had. He sees past the wild purple hair and giant wings that want to pull down the power of the heavens. He sees the small boy abandoned like himself. He sees the slightly older teen racing up treetops with him. He sees the friend who held him after their sparring went a bit to far, gently scraping pieces of treated cloth all the while muttering about how the blonde is such a goof.

Naruto's eyes sting from the force of held back tears. His grip weakens and he can no longer fight. Sasuke takes this chance and slams him to the ground. He raises his fist about to end this, but then he sees something curious in Naruto's face. The avenger sees himself with his fist raised high over his head; thirsty for power willing to destroy people he loves for power. Sasuke is surprised at how familiar this situation is to him. He is surprised to find it is the same as the never dulled film that plays across the screen of his eyelids when he goes to sleep. He slumps to the ground, shaking. Naruto wraps his arms around his friend and the sky rains softly, washing everything away.

Then Naruto's eyes sting for a different reason. Sasuke is now standing over him with his hand raised, ready to hit the blonde. Naruto pleads with his eyes. Remember the good times they say. Sasuke smiles and crashes his fist into the side of Naruto's face. Naruto stopped believing, but only for a night.

The next time he dreams it is dull and lifeless. Naruto stands with his arm over Sai's shoulders. They are coming back to Konoha after a difficult battle. Sai shifts Naruto off as they come to a part in the road. Are you going to be okay, he asks. Naruto smiles and nods energetically. When Sai's back disappeared down the road, Naruto lets all the pretense drift back into the soothing night.

He raises his head and begins to prophesize. Sasuke is waiting back at his house. He was finally about to kill Itachi that night, but he stopped with his hand at his brother's unconscious body and realized how confused he was. Sasuke then flew back to the one place he knew he'd still be wanted. He would wait in the shadows until Naruto came in, too exhausted to open the lights. The blonde would fall on the bed bone-weary ready to cry out in hopelessness. Then arms would close around him and-.

Naruto shook his head and laughed bitterly. It was all too ridiculous and would never come true. Reality was reality. The only thing that would be likely to happen was that he would arrive at an empty house with the only signs of life coming from a houseplant. He opened the door to his house still shaking his head and muttering, finally coming to terms with cynicism and truth. Imagine his surprise when he dropped onto his bed only to be enveloped by strong arms and smells like blood a moment later. Naruto turned to Sasuke in surprise, but he just shook his head.

_"We'll talk in the morning. I just want to sleep now..."_

As I said, Naruto is a very bad psychic.

----

I am high off of life. But I am afraid my eardrums just popped.

Changed thelast couple of lines,because they weren't too clear. Please review if you think it is still confusing or if something else is off. Thanks toshe doesn't want to tell and Azamiko.

Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Flames are highly appreciated. Fluffy pieces of accolades are highly appreciated. If you give me shit on a stick, it will also be highly appreciated as long as it tells me that my stories are read.


End file.
